As is generally well known, hair curlers, either heated or unheated have been used extensively in styling one's hair with the use of applicator handle. However, it has been found that there is a need for an improved hair styling curler and applicator handle combination, particularly in the area of grasping and releasing the hair styling curler with the applicator handle.